The invention relates to a method for data transmission between a pump assembly and a control device, as well as to a correspondingly designed pump system with a pump assembly and a control device which is spatially separated from the assembly.
In particular, submersible pump systems are often designed such that a pump assembly is provided, which is inserted into a drill hole or a pump sump, while the associated control device is arranged in a spatially distanced manner outside the drill hole or pump sump. A data transmission between the pump assembly and the control device is therefore necessary for control and monitoring.
Furthermore, in more recent times, increasing numbers of pump assemblies are controlled in their rotational speed and thus their power via frequency converters. With submersible pumps, these frequency converters are often arranged in the vicinity of the control device, i.e., are likewise spatially distanced from the pump assembly. Thereby, the control device controls the frequency converter such that this produces the desired frequency of the supply voltage, in order to be able to operate the pump at a defined rotational speed. Thereby, certain data, which are acquired in the pump assembly itself, for example temperatures, etc., are taken into account. In order to be able to transfer these data from the pump assembly to the control device, a separate data lead is required, which renders the complete pump system more expensive and increases the installation effort.